


The Zombie Apocalypse Gets Rather Lonely

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gross, He Fucks a Zombie, It can't consent because it's a zombie, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: The apocalypse can be pretty lonely. Jason's getting a little desperate for some form of contact.
Kudos: 28





	The Zombie Apocalypse Gets Rather Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I kept telling myself that I needed to write something since there's a fanfiction taking up a lot of my time and I feel like I need to post more frequently. I'm so sorry it ended up being a short zombie-fucking story. It was the only thing my brain would allow me to make.

The apocalypse wasn’t exactly a good catalyst for getting laid. Jason was never really the best looking, but he knew he could at least go out somewhere where someone wouldn’t give a shit about how scrawny and messy he looked. Now that there weren’t many living people, he was kind of stuck with his hand or, if he was feeling a bit desperate for contact, a grimy pillow.

After two years of a dirty pillow, he was getting a tad desperate for something remotely warm. He knew it was a little gross, but there wasn’t anyone around to judge him. So, when he was out the next day to do his weekly food run, he brought a rope and a sharpened knife. The first one he found that he could take down would be the one he took with him. On his way back, he spotted the only one around. It was really rotted, which he supposed wasn’t a huge deal. All that mattered was that he could take it out.

The zombie spotted him and started jerkily walking towards him. He led it around, making sure to avoid the lazy snaps at his head. It gurgled and tried once more to bite him, off-balancing itself. He took the opportunity to get behind it and push it over. Jason got on top of it before it could try to get up, tying its arms behind his back. He pulled up the zombie by its bound arms and pushed it forward, keeping it from turning around on him. It was groaning angrily the entire way home.

He tied it up next to his bed to wait for him while he put his cans away. He took his knife out and got to work. His stomach twisted thinking about what he was going to do. It was quite possibly the grossest thing he’d done in his life. He used the tip of the blade to pull out the teeth from the zombie’s slack mouth. It eyed him up like it wanted to devour him, which he guessed was probably what it did want. There weren’t many to remove so it only took a few minutes. De-teethed and at his mercy, the zombie gave up trying to eat him. It didn’t stop pulling at the ropes around its arms though.

Jason grimaced a bit at the sight of its bloody mouth. It had only one eye, which wasn’t in great condition, and it wasn’t a particularly pretty face. Oh well. He had left behind any sort of beauty standards two years ago when this shit all started.

Jason didn’t actually do anything with the zombie until a few days later when he was bored and horny. He wasn’t prone to leaving the poor excuse of a home he’d set up, so he often had nothing to do. It just so happened that he woke up hard after one of his midday naps. The zombie was nearly bent in half, starting to get hungry after so long without food. It wasn’t like he was going to hand-feed the thing his hard-earned food.

He pulled it up so it was sitting at his feet at the edge of the bed. Its mouth hung open like it was waiting for him. Realistically he knew that it just lacked the muscle to keep its mouth closed. He pulled down his underwear, getting his dick out. The sight had him hesitating, though. As much as he knew it couldn’t bite him, having to deal with the fuckers scared the hell out of him. He brought the tip to its mouth, startling when it tried to get at him. His hand on its head was more than enough to keep it in place.

Jason breathed to calm his anxiety and closed his eyes. He brought the zombie’s head closer. It was cold. Not freezing, but definitely cool to the touch, and surprisingly  _ wet. _ He supposed he should have expected it to be wet, considering it ate things and needed spit to do that. Its tongue was hanging limp in its mouth, free for him to rub against. He let out a ragged moan at the first contact with another being in years.

He couldn’t help himself. He’d tested the waters, found it safe, and started thrusting into the zombie’s mouth. Its gums pressed into his cock when he angled its head just right and he chased that sensation. He kept his eyes closed, not quite ready to see what he was doing to it. The zombie’s lower jaw kept twitching like it was trying to chew on him.

Jason couldn’t be expected to have amazing stamina, and he was close in a matter of minutes. Compared to a spit-covered hand it felt  _ amazing _ and he wasn’t about to let this go for a second. The zombie kept grunting every time he hit the back of its throat, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t add to the sensation. Spit dripped down his cock, matting his pubic hair. He shuddered as he forced the zombie further onto his dick. His legs closed around its head as if his hands weren’t doing a good enough job at keeping it in place for him to fuck.

He whined as its throat tensed around the head of his dick. His thighs trembled as he lost control. Jason threw his head back and came down the zombie’s throat, letting out a high pitched keen. His hips thrust in deep one last time before he went still. His breathing was ragged. When he let go of the zombie’s head, it slid off his dick and hit the floor with a disgusting thud. He could clean up whatever mess there was later. For now, he was going to go back to sleep.


End file.
